Season 4 Finale
by frozensporks
Summary: This is how this season's finale will go down. I'm clairvoyant, I know.


It was a balmy fall night when Sookie decided to make her way over to Bill's house. Or was it now his palace?

Sookie was not yet used to Bill being King of Louisiana. She never figured out how it happened and frankly she didn't want to know, his secrets were usually pretty dark and scary.

But tonight was about Eric; once his Amnesia was lifted he couldn't remember anything that happened. Sookie figured it for the best, as their relationship might not have worked out anyways.

Sookie realized she was staring at her coat rack while processing these thoughts. She shook herself, grabbed her jacket that was hanging on the rack, and walked out the door.

~Le Bill~

Bill had a lot on his mind as he worked through the amount of paper work. All of which Eric, the Sheriff of Area 9, caused him when a group of Witches erased his memory.

Tonight he called the Sheriff over to discuss what happened as he was staying with Sookie Stackhouse. A sharp pain hit Bill's chest when he thought about Sookie, his ex-lover. She would never forgive him for what he was doing recently. More like _**who**_ he _**is**_ doing.

Ironically, a guard stood at Bill's office doors.

"Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 9, is here. Uh- You're Majesty." The guard said jittery. Eric must have frightened him.

Bill simply waved his hand in permission. But as soon as the guard left he opened his desk drawer that contained a bottle of cologne, and he sprayed himself.

As he put the bottle back a tall, muscular figure appeared in the doorway.

Eric. He looked more seductive than usual tonight. He stepped into Bill's office and closed the door behind him with little effort.

"Your majesty," Eric said then bowed, mockingly. "You wanted to see me?"

Bill did not bother to stand up like a true gentleman to greet Eric; he simply sat on his "throne" and wavered his hand.

"I want you to know the trouble you've caused me, Eric, with these witches."

Bill said eyeing Eric making sure he caught the tone of this conversation.

"What would you me to do about that?" Eric smirked and raised his eyebrow, already knowing the answer.

"You must make it up to me." Bill leaned back in his chair anticipating Eric's response.

Eric glided over to where Bill's desk was positioned. He leaned over it, such a simple task for how long his body is.

"Anything you like, my king." Eric breathed on Bill's lips. Bill was almost shaking with excitement, knowing exactly what he would like to do.

Eric, with his stunning speed even for a vampire, was over at Bill's chair with in milliseconds.

Bill very silently gasped, but as Eric is a vampire he heard it and chuckled.

Suddenly Bill was on the bear-skin rug with Eric on top of him.

Eric leaned into Bill's ear and bit it teasingly. Bill tore off Eric's shirt, that _perfect_ set of abs gave him chills.

"The rug reminds me of my early years." Eric whispered.

"Why do you think I ordered it to be here?" Bill smirked into Eric's hair.

Eric was sucking and nipping at Bill's neck. Then stopped to tear off Bill's dress shirt with his teeth, and then continued sucking.

"I like it when you make orders." Eric said moaning-like.

Bill made Eric look him in the eyes.

"Good thing."

~Le Sookie~

Sookie had made her way across the area between her and Bill's house slowly, so she could plan what to say to him.

By the time she reached Bill's yard she was expecting to be ambushed by his guards at any moment. But none came.

She walked up to the renovated porch and opened the door to his "palace". Not one guard was in site.

This was getting strange for Sookie. Last time she visited Bill's palace she was practically ambushed by guards in the front yard.

She was crossing her fingers he wasn't in any trouble.

As she walked into the foyer she heard something… Sookie stopped on her toes to listen.

"**ERIC!** _ERIC!_ _**ERIC!**_"Bill was screaming from his office.

Without thinking Sookie turn towards Bill's office and threw open the door. The sight before her made her jaw drop.

The pleasurable screams and moans came to a halt.

"**WHY DID YOU STOP? YOU'RE KING DID NOT ORDER IT.**" Bill was yelling at Eric, whom _was_ on top of him and Eric _was_ thrusting in and out of Bill.

Eric was now on his feet and lounged proudly on bill's leather chair.

"Sorry you had to find out this way, Lover. Well I should say _ex-_lover." Eric said in a raspy, pleased voice.

Bill flipped over to see what the hell Eric was talking about.

The noise that came out of Bill's mouth was a mixture of shock and excitement.

Sookie opened her mouth and screamed.

"She is louder than you, Billy." Eric said with a raise of an eyebrow.

Bill stood up with vampire speed and grabbed Sookie by her shoulders.

"Sookie, stop." He demanded.

Sookie stopped and backed away.

"_Is that an order, is my King ordering me?"_ She mocked.

Eric actually let out a laugh, but it was a laugh that said "You should see the things he orders me to do".

Bill frowned, he was lost for words. How was he going to explain his love for Eric to Sookie? Every time Bill went away, it was because he was with Eric. Eric understood Bill, and more than satisfied his sexual desires.

But how would Sookie understand?


End file.
